A different beginning
by StiCyLove
Summary: Basically it's a different approach to the story. Ichigo dies together with his mother that fateful day. The story is written in drabbles for different situation following each other periodically. Have fun reading! ;)


It was a relatively cold summer evening. Heavy rain fell down onto the ground and washed away any trace of dirt and pollution. Merely moments ago a little boy was running and joking alongside his mother. However, the mothers ever so gentle smile is frozen now – a mere memory.

Ichigo stood there unmoving. All he did was shiver and sob. In front of him a beast. The very same beast that has killed his mother in front of the young boys eyes. He looked up into the beasts face and knew he would die. The monster was drooling over the little snack the boy presented. Ichigo wouldn't get away, he knew that much. Another silent sob escapes him.

Having the urge to see his mother again Ichigo lets his eyes stray from his soon to be murderer. His gaze lands on his mother's corpse one last time. A shrill scream rips through the silent evening air as the boy gets devoured.

The beast - a hollow to be precise - , Grand Fisher, doesn't have any reason to stay here. After all he's stuffed and fully satisfied with his meal. When he entered the world of the living, he would have never believed to find two so satisfying souls to feast on. In the shadows of the coming night he turns to leave. He disappears and returns to his home, Hueco Mundo.

When he arrives in Hueco Mundo something strange happens. His last meal stays his final meal. The soul of the child absorbs him – the little soul was too powerful for even a feared hollow akin to him.

XXX

When Ichigo awakens and looks around he notices that he's in a desert. "Where am I?", the boy asks with a lost expression. He looks around. Every direction he looks is sand – an endless plane of dunes.

His thoughts wander from yesterdays predicament to todays. Tears fill his eyes when he thinks of his liveless mother. He got his mother killed. If he just hadn't tried to save the 'little child' that would've fallen into the river. He can't suppress his need to sob anymore – no wonder he's still a young child.

Out of reflex he begins to wipe away his own tears until he comes to a startled stop. Surprisingly he can feel a soft clothe making contact with his face instead of skin. For the first time since his awakening, Ichigo eyes his tiny hands. His eyes widen as he notices the strange glove he's wearing. It's a black glove with a white bone decoration. He look at himself and notices the unknown black robes (Shinigami robes).

At his back he can feel a new and unknown weight pulling him down. After grabbing at the unknown weight he comes face to face with a sword. Still feeling weight on his back he finds himself holding another sword. Two swords – there were two different swords hanging on his back.

First he is in a daze and tries to find an explanation for his appearance before he starts to panic. A panic attack hits him full force and it takes only a few minutes for his mind to shut down. He feels his conscious slipping away from him again and crashes back down onto the sand.

XXX

Slowly Ichigos eyes open, blinking he tries to adjust to the light. After some time Ichigo notices that his location changed again. It looks like some kind of hall inside a palace. Slowly he tries to stand up – he barely succeeds and begins to fall back down. Two hands grab him from behind and prevent a painful fall.

Surprised Ichigo turns his head around to see his savior. The man who holds him is wearing expensive robes. Ichigo tries to look into his face and finds it hidden behind a piece of cloth, kind of like a mask.

"Don't be afraid young one. I'm what most people would call the Soul King", the man says, "you, young one, are special. Your zanpakuto is based on a hollow and you bear the power of a Quincy. In other words you are shinigami, quincy and hollow in one person. Your arrows won't destroy but purify. You won't need to eat souls like a hollow would need – you are satisfied with the reiatsu in the atmosphere or from your opponents. That's the reason why I decided that you no danger to other souls out there. My guards are going to train you. Afterwards you are allowed to go to Soul Society and live the way you want. You can visit the living world anytime you want. Is this acceptable for you?"

Ichigo blinks at the man in front of him and smile a radiant smile, "Are you serious uncle? I can visit my family? That's so great! But …. what are Quincy, Shinigami and Hollows?"

XXX

After years of training Ichigo is finally able to visit his family again. It's already past midnight when he enters his old home unseen. With practiced ease and dare one even say grace he moves soundless throughout the house.

After getting to know the truth of his father's origins, he didn't know what to think. Now he is indifferent to his father's secret. He does only pay a short visit to the old goatface though – only to see if he's healthy.

His mayor attention lies with the other two inhabitants of the house. His eyes rest on his sisters sleeping forms. For a long time he observes their sleeping forms. He can even feel a smile forming on his face now that he is finally able to see them again - although it's just while they are sleeping.

He had missed them. Slowly as to not disturb their sleep he moves between the twins beds. His hands move on their own accord as they trace their sleeping faces softly. How often had he imagined running away just to see them again in the last seven years? He places a kiss on both their foreheads. Roaming their forms with his eyes for a last time, before he silently wishes his goodbyes.

Finally, he could see them again. Happiness bubbles into his heart as his mind finally comprehends that this is not a dream like the ones he had so often. As he returns to the royal realm he lets his thoughts wander – replaying the images of his sisters over and over again. They sure have grown up.

Now that his training is finished, he's going to protect them. No one will be able to hurt his little sisters. If someone tries they'd have to run through him first.

XXX

A loud howl disturbs the nightly silence. A giant Hollow attacks the building commonly known as the Kurosaki clinic. A young black haired Shinigami tries to defend the human family living there and defeat the monster. To protect the inhabitants she suffers from a mayor wound slowing her down drastically. Her wound aching badly and limiting her movement, she suffers a defeat from the giant beast. Her only chance of turning the situation around is to give her powers to the eldest daughter of the family, Karin.

However, before she can initiate the process an orange haired, young man intervenes. He smiles at the black haired Shinigami and checks up on the family. As soon as he's assured that they are alright, he returns his attention to the suffering Shinigami. Swiftly he moves to heal the girl.

"Who are you?", her dry voice asks at the orange haired man in front of her.

The man gives her another reassuring smile and answers, "Taicho of the royal guards – Ichigo Shiba"

Recognition can be seen in the girls eyes as he tells her his last name. "Shiba .. just like Shiba-fukutaicho?", she asks him again – if her mouth was dry before it resembles a desert now.

Ichigo gives her a sad smile and patiently answer her question once again, "He was my cousin."

Sadness and guilt enter the girls face at his words. Immediately she tries to apologize for said man's death only to be halted in her actions once again. "It's alright. I know it wasn't your fault. The bastard who created that Hollow is going to suffer a very painful and slowly death…", Ichigo tells her as his eyes become distant. Caught up in his thoughts he whispers, "For all these terrible crimes he committed against Soul Society, the Soul King and, most important, the poor guys of the Rukongai districts, who already had nothing but their lives till they got robbed of them too…"

Giving the young Shinigami one final smile he moves to return. In the corner of his eye he can see the 'humble shopkeeper' Urahara Kisuke approaching the girl. Thinking the situation over, he decides that he should probably stick around for some time – especially now that he sees that his presence has affected his sisters' dormant powers.

XXX

After sticking around for several days it finally happened. Ichigo was already worried that he would have to return to his with paperwork overflowing desk before it happened. A shrill scream of utter horror sounds throughout the neighborhood and alarms the young taichou. Immediately he knows what is going on. Fast he runs into the room of his younger sister who is still looking at the body – her body – still lying in her bed while her ghost is standing in front of it.

He watches her soul over for any indication of pain and notes pleased that the attire a regular Shinigami fits her perfectly. Satisfied that Karin isn't in pain from her change, he finally addresses his younger sister.

"Calm down, Karin. Screaming like a maniac won't change your situation. But seriously, it's alright. You're still alive. You just awakened powers that were still dormant until now", he tells her and tries to calm her down, "I already suspected that my reiatsu would trigger the awakening of your sleeping Shinigami powers."

"What the fuck is a Shinigami and who the fuck are you?", Karin turns and screams at the uninvited guest only to halt in her position.

Questions like: 'Could it really be him?' and 'Am I losing it?' travel through her head as she stares at the orange haired young man in front of her. After some time her eyes begin to water until tears run down her rosy cheeks. Not believing the young man in front of her to be real but to be a mere illusion, she moves to touch him. Feeling the fabric beneath her hands and the skin as she runs her hand over his front up to his face startles her.

So this isn't some kind of illusion? Is … is this really you Ichi-nii?", she whispers harshly as more tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

A smile on his face he nods at his sister while answering, "Yeah, it's me, Karin. You've grown up a bit though you're still a midget."

Anger flows throughout her body at his body, but she can't suppress the smile that is forming on her face at his words. In front of her is really her precious brother – the same one that died seven years ago. He hasn't changed that much considering that you could still easily tell who he was although his attire and the strange white bone running along his right cheek to his chin are unnerving her.

Slightly irritated she stops her observation of him, before all but shouting at him, "Where were you the last seven years? If you could come to visit us, why didn't you come earlier? And what is happening to me?"

"Where I was and why I didn't come earlier is a long story for another time. Now it's more important that you understand what is happening with you. My potent and ragingly strong reiatsu awakened your very own dormant reiatsu effectively changing you into a Shinigami. Now knowing that you are a Shinigami you need to know that Shinigami are …", Ichigo starts explain the confused girl the world she finds herself living in.

XXX

The sad and teary eyed expressions of his sister make it unbelievable hard for Ichigo to say his goodbye for now. Once again they ask their brother if he really has to return to the Soul palace. After having not seen him for seven years straight they don't want to let their brother go again. It just two weeks Ichigo invested in training Karin in the Shinigami arts and spending time with his loved ones.

Sure, this goodbye is coming too early for him too, but in the last years he learned to be responsible. He had to , especially after becoming Fukutaicho of the royal guards and later on Taicho. He is responsible for his devision and has a lot work to do as a result. He can't simply ignore them for long and so it's time to return to his work.

His loving eyes sweep over his sisters once again, reassuring them Ichigo tells them, "Yes, I do have to. I am afterall the Taicho of the royal guards and therefore responsible for the Soul Kings safety. I can't just abandon my responsibility like that. I'm sorry guys, but I promise to be back soon. Yuzu, it's not that long until we see each other again but I'd still like to tell you to stay just the way you are. Our family needs someone so gently and loving as you.

Karin, I wish you the best luck as a living Shinigami. Think of your training, look forward and don't let yourself get strayed from whatever path you choose. If you want to train just go to Hatn'Clogs like we did together. I warn you to not neglect your training and continue to leave the young Shinigami girl in the dark about our relation.

And Goatface, don't let Kukaku and Ganju suffer much longer. They deserve to know that you are still alive and even have a family of your own. They believe to have lost their whole clan and just have each other left. Promise me to tell them…", Ichigo ends his long talk with a stern look into the direction of his father.

Only after his father gives a reluctant nod, Ichigo promises once again to return in the immediate future and opens a Sekaimon back into the palace. One last wave of his clothed hand and he disappears inside the portal.

XXX

In the last few month nothing much changed in the Soul palace. Ichigo did his work and is still trying to catch up on his paperwork, but life is good. Knowing that his family is now aware of his, dare he call it, 'kind-of-survival', he is feeling much better. Realizing that he let his thoughts wander, Ichigo returns his full attention to his paperwork.

It doesn't take long for one of his subordinates to disturb his work. Swift and respectful greetings are exchanged and Ichigo gets informed about him being summoned by the Soul King. "I'll be there in a jiffy", the Taicho answers the Shinigami in front of him.

Setting his pen aside Ichigo leaves his paperwork behind for them time being and starts moving to the throne room. Along the way there he wonders what it could be that tou-san could want. At the end of the corridor Ichigo is currently walking down is the throne room located. After a short knock he enters without waiting for an invitation, knowing that the old man wouldn't expect anything less from him.

Ichigo nods as a greeting before asking the Soul King, "What is it you need tou-san?" The Soul King smiles at his adopted son and answers, "It's about your sister and her friends, sochi. Apparently Soul Society or more precise Central 46 mixed up the facts and decided to sentence the young Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki to death. I don't know if you remember but Rukia Kuchiki is …"

"The Shinigami midget that saved my family. What I don't understand is why she would be sentenced to death? What is she accused of?", Ichigo interrupts his father figure. Of course Ichigo still loves his biological father, but the Soul King was the one he grew up with.

Soul King huffs irritated before answering, "They believe that Rukia gave her Shinigami powers to your sister which is a serious crime in Soul Society. At least that is the public explanation; truth is it's all the decision of Soul Societys most terrible traitor. He wants to get the Hogyoku that is hidden in the young girls soul. To distract the Taichos as a whole he staged the whole execution."

At the end of his superiors explanation Ichigo keeps quiet for some time. Going through the whole scenario in his thoughts, before he addresses his father figure again, "You don't believe that even one of the Central 46 court members is still alive, don't you? So Aizen is finally making his move… He will probably try to extract the Hogyoku at the execution, am I right? And I know my sister, she won't sit back and let someone execute one of her friend unjustified. Has she already broken into Soul Society? Do we know how many friends she has with her? Any indication of said friends powers?"

"We know for a fact she is already in Soul Society and even inside Seireitei. Their numbers count 5 including your sister and Yoruichi Shihion. They created one hell of a confusion, you can be proud of that little rascal! However, Aizen seems to have accounted for their invasion and accused them with his staged death while pulling forward the execution date.", Soul King informs his loyal Taicho and continues, "I want you to step in before they can execute the young girl and bring in the traitor for his final judgment."

Ichigo smile at the spiritual King in front of him and summarizes, "So in short, I've got a innocent midget to save, a fucking traitor to catch and my sister and her friends? What about them? Should I simply escort them back to the living world?"

"That's the plan. But you shouldn't call out the little Shinigami on her height. Small people tend to be a bit sensitive about their height!", Soul King can't really suppress chuckles at Ichigos blunt words.

I doesn't take long for Ichigo in rumbling laughter after imagining the midget scolding even shouting at him for calling her short. It's a rare moment of happiness displaying in these halls, therefore both occupants soak it up like sponges.

After the laughter calm down a knock echoes throughout the room. Shortly after being invited in a young Shinigami informs king and taicho of the newest development in Soul Society. Both look horrified as they get told of the newest death sentence for the black haired ryoka girl who can be nobody other than Ichigos precious little sister Karin.

Immediately Ichigos becomes somber and addresses his king, "Tou-san, it seems as if I have no more time to spare. I will begin my mission instantly. Will the matter of the traitor be handled by Seireitei or us?"

"Now that it has become even more personal I want you to attend the judgment and if necessary interfere with the sentence. Now go, failure is unacceptable", the man sends of his son figure.

XXX

Meanwhile Seireitei is about to start the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, adopted little sister of the Kuchiki clan head, and Karin Kurosaki, ryoka girl. Soutaichos heavy and old voice travels up to the convicts, "Do you have any last words?" His eyes sweep over the two struggling girls. It's a shame that he has to kill the young human girl but she interfered with Soul Societys rules – he can't ignore her crimes.

Karins expression is unwavering convinced as she looks over to Rukia and tells her, "We won't die here!"

Rukia eyes her, sighs and shakes her head, "Only you can still believe that. Who will save us? Definitly not my brother and our friends aren't strong enough to make a difference…"

"Well," , Karin starts, "I've got a feeling and … you know … a brother up in the Soul Palace. He should be informed about our situation by now…"

Rukia looks at her friend with a shocked expression and asks, "Come again?"

Knowing that Rukia will find out anyway Karin says, "You know Ichigo Shiba, right? He's my elder brother"

Rukia curses, "Holy fuck! What else is there to know about your family? Are you by any chance part of a noble clan?"

"I thought the Shiba name and the fact that we are cousins of the former fukutaicho of the 13th division would be a dead giveaway for our noble blood!", a cheeky voice informs her from her right.

A startled screech escapes the young girl. Not a moment later she is already screaming at her 'attacker', "Ichigo! Don't sneak up on me like THAT!" Suddenly she realizes her error and begins to apologize to her superior.

Once again the cheeky taicho decides to tease her, "Considering the situation you seem to be stuck in, I'm inclined to let it go this time, Rukia-chan."

"Bastard!", murmurs the temperamental Shinigami under her breath.

"What was that?", the man teases her further totally ignoring the confusion he is creating.

Every single one of the taicho of the Gotei 13 looks at the orange haired man that appeared out of nowhere in undisguised interest. Some even have to smile as the young ryoka bursts into hysterical laughter.

Adding to their confusion the head of said orange haired Shinigami suddenly snaps into a certain direction. The unknown Shinigami suddenly straightens and if they would have been near enough to her him, they would have heard him murmur, "So here he comes… Well, let this party get started!"

Fast he frees the girls from their prison and gets ready for battle.

XXX

The taichos of Gotei 13 can't believe their eyes. The power that was displayed by this ginger shocked to their very cores. Every fukutaicho shivers in fear after that short display of his dominating power. This man destroyed tree strong traitors to Soul Society and did it without even breaking out in sweat. Questions play through the minds of the assembled forces as they gaze upon the man securing the traitors.

However, before one of them can even begin to voice their questions, the black haired ryoka runs up to the ginger and hugs him tightly, even scolding him while doing that. "You were kinda late, don't you think so too?", she questions him.

"Let me inform you that most of the time I have to work, my dear sister. I can't just run around and do whatever I want. And even you have to admit that saving you last minute gives a more heroic expression, midget. Now that you are save I am to escort you and your friends back to the world of living in an instant", he looks at her and growls frustrated, " do never ever do something that stupid ever again, got it? You could have been hurt, you would have even been killed, do you realizes that? You have absolutely no right to complain about my timing after doing something that stupid! To add to my distress I already got enough paperwork as it is! Do you have any idea what it means to be a taicho? How many absolutely unimportant forms you have to fill out every day? Now I have to write a goddamn report of this incident too! I can't find my desk beneath the usual paperwork as it is!"

Seeing the stressed condition her brother is in Karin feels rather guilty, "I'm sorry, Ichi-nii!"

Seeing her sincere guilt his eyes soften a bit before proceeding, "However, where are your friends? I have to get you back to the living world by the end of the day…"

Soutaichos eyes widen at the strangers words and intervenes, "Who gave you the authority to escort them back without a trial for their crimes?"

Ichigo turns to the assembled forces of Gotei 13 and fixes his gaze upon the Soutaicho, "Well, considering that I outrank you seeing as I am the Taicho of the royal guards and even got the order to escort them back to the living world of the Soul King himself I'd say that you should keep your thoughts to yourself, Genryusai Yamamoto"

The tense atmosphere is soon destroyed by an overjoyed ginger girl running up to Ichigo and trapping him in a fierce hug. Orihime Inoue is overjoyed to see her childhood friend again. "Kurosaki-kun! I'm so happy to see you!", she cries out happily before realizing her actions and letting go of him immediately.

Ichigo smiles at a heavily blushing Inoue and says, "Inoue? Man, it's some time, eh? Good to see you again. With my last name I have to correct you as I go by my fathers last name now. I'm Shiba Ichigo now, but it's alright with me if you want to continue calling me Kurosaki."

Chad and Ishida approach them casually by now wondering about the unknown ginger Karin and Orihime seem to be fond of.

Seeing as the last remaining members of the ryoka group approaching Ichigo continues, "Well, back to the matter at hand. It's time for you to return to the living world. My mountain of paperwork doesn't disappear on its own."

"Taicho!", a new voice screams behind them.

Ichigo looks around and fixes his approaching fukutaicho, "Takeo, what's the matter? Did any problems come up?"

The fukutaicho stops in front of Ichigo and informs him dutifully, "I wouldn't say problems but your pocker buddy came by for a surprise visit!"

"Who?", Ichigo asks slightly confused.

"The blue haired one with the shit eating grin.", Takeo answers.

Ichigos brows furrow, "Grimmjow? Man, that Arrancars lust for fighting is insatiable. That idiot probably still believes that he can defeat me in a fight…. Alright, can you keep him occupied for two hours? I'll be back by then."

Takeo nods in confirmation, "Will do taicho."

Looking back at the human group he smiles, "You've heard it! I've got no time to waste, let's get going!"

XXX

Back in the Soul Palace an accusing voice shouts, "Where the fuck were you? You kept me waiting for ages!"

Ichigo looks at the angry Arrancar and informs him that he kept him waiting for exactly one hour thirty minutes and five seconds. Which earns him a bewildered look from said Arrancar. Ichigo fixes the bewildered Arrancar and continues, "I expected to return even later, but as you can see I rushed back only to meet up with you. Oh, and I'd like to inform you that your 'master' got captured and is waiting for the final judgment to be spoken."

"You captured that damn Shinigami? I guess, you're a lot stronger than you look. But that makes me only more excited for our upcoming fight! Which I will win of course" , Grimmjow boasts.

A smile playes on Ichigos lips as he answers, "Of course you will!" just to tease the Arrancar a bit more.

"You'll just have to wait and see!", Grimmjow boasts further before growing somber, "But thank you buddy, for saving us from that manipulating bastard…. Wanna come over to Las Noches? I'll even give you a tour myself! And afterwards I want to introduce you to the others. I'm pretty sure your going to like them"

Ichigo eyes Grimmjow critically remembering his waiting paperwork, but then shrugs, "Well, why not? I can do my paperwork another time..."

 **XXX**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for all the get wishes! :)**

 **Now I'm finally back but It's probably going to take a while until I can update regulary again.**

 **I've got shitloads of schoolworks to catch up with but I'll try my best! :)**

 **This story is actually one of my older stories.**

 **I just found it recently, worked a bit on it and decided to post it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **xoxox**

 **~StiCYLove**


End file.
